


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Kairi

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Kairi worships her hero. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on April 28th, 2019.
Relationships: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 5





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 28th, 2020 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Kairi(Kairi from Kingdom Hearts-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Kairi entangled herself out of the bedsheets and gazed upon her handsome bedmate. While Harry was not awake, per say, he was most up. Still with an erection, despite the fun they had last night, and the itch in Kairi’s loins threatened to manifested one more time.  
  
A hot breath on the tip of Harry’s throbbing member tested the waters. Right before Kairi put her fingers on his length to stroke it. Stroking did not do after a short time, and Kairi leaned in, putting her warm lips against his thick manhood, sliding it past her lips and all the way into her mouth, to very aggressively suck on the man underneath her.  
  
Harry’s eyes flickered open, to the lovely sight of Kairi giving him a very aggressive blowjob. The bobbing of the redhead up and down on him, entering her tight throat, was both sweet and sexy at the same time. Harry’s hands, putting down on the back of Kairi’s head, those balls rocking against her chin when he pumped deeper into her mouth.  
  
Kairi could not have been concerned whether or not Harry woke up. But, she could feel his hands, easing himself deep into her warm throat, sucking his huge cock with each pass of her warm, and hot throat down onto him.  
  
The sizing up of Harry’s balls fired, as he grabbed Kairi’s head and shot as much seed into it as he could muster. His firing balls coated the inside of her mouth. Kairi, sucked up pretty much every last drop of seed, humming delightfully when she throated her companion.  
  
Harry pulled out of her mouth and then pulled Kairi onto his chest. Kairi, smiling, pressed her nude body against his.  
  
“So did you enjoy your wake-up call?” Kairi asked him sweetly.  
  
“Depends,” Harry said. “Did you enjoy your meal?”  
  
“Always,” Kairi said with a long lick down his neck, while kissing him.  
  
Harry rolled over Kairi and pinned her down onto the bed. The redhead smiled and those smiles turned into whimpers, when Harry lightly teased her body. First, the kisses had been down the neck. Then, the kisses traveled to other parts of the body. Harry lingered at some areas, and just lightly brushed against the other areas. He never once kissed the same way, thus keeping Kairi on her toes, which were curling underneath Harry’s oral assault.  
  
The legs of the young woman spread, and she took in a couple of ragged breaths. Harry, pushing against her warm slit, was about into her.  
  
“I missed this.”  
  
“You just had it last time,” Harry said in amusement.  
  
Kairi’s hands shot up, she grabbed Harry and pulled her closer into him. The fiery in her eyes, and the fire in her loins, could not be quenched. “Still missed it.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Harry agreed but the teasing continued.  
  
The thrashing woman thought she might explode. Something, something which Harry insisted on doing. His fingers, ghosting down her body, sent a pleasurable jolt all over Kairi from head to toe.  
  
Kairi hated and loved being teased at the same time. Knowing how Harry dangled just inches away from penetrating her, with all twelve of his inches, sent Kairi into a spasm. He spread her legs and kissed Kairi several times over, teasing her belly button at the end.  
  
“You know that drives me mad,” Kairi said.  
  
“What, this?”  
  
Harry kissed her belly button and sent a flare of pleasure through her body. He was getting closer and closer to driving Kairi completely insane.  
  
She needed Harry badly. And Harry knew that Kairi needed him badly. He dug his fingers down against Kairi’s leg, with another tease, rocking up against her body. Kairi’s sweet breaths got louder, when Harry kissed her shoulder, edging his fingers down against her nipple and tugging on it.  
  
The moment Kairi’s warm center had been sufficiently teased, Harry pushed his throbbing hard length inside of her body. The first few inches of his cock, spearing into her tight center, sent Kairi over the edge with a cry. The cries got even more prolific, the deeper Harry slid into her body, almost burying his length inside of her body, stuffing Kairi completely full.  
  
Tears of joy flowed from Kairi the moment they joined together. She could not wait to have him deep inside of her tight body, just stretching out completely. Harry worked his hips up and down into Kairi, spearing her tight pussy and causing her to break out into a cry of joy, of lust, of pleasure. Pleasant pleasure, with Harry rocking his hips back and forth at a certain point to sent Kairi into spasms of pleasure.  
  
“Feeling good now?”  
  
Kairi could only answer with a coo of delight. She wrapped her arms around Harry, legs following. Harry filled her up, sending a tremor of pleasure through her body. So big and at the same time, he felt so good. Good, deep inside of her body, with several thrusts into her body, just making her hips rise up and down to meet him.  
  
“Yes...perfect...perfect,” she breathed.  
  
“Let it flow.”  
  
She let it flow, the tightening of her loins around him sliding Harry into her. Harry knew precisely all of the buttons to push and he did it, so amazingly. To the point where Kairi almost could barely hold her head up.  
  
Harry lavished Kairi’s wonderful chest as their bodies melded together. He pulled out of Kairi, only to turn her over onto the bed. Kairi took in a sharp take of breath, when Harry covered her shoulders, back, and hip with kisses, all while grinding himself against her.  
  
The moment Harry worked Kairi completely up, the first few inches slid into her body. Kairi’s warm pussy walls gobbled up Harry’s length the very second he pushed into her body. Her moist, moist pussy, took Harry deep inside of her. His hands, resting on her hips, rocked Kairi back and forth, sending a tremor down her body.  
  
“Feeling good now,” Harry said to her.  
  
“YES!” Kairi called out for him.  
  
“Good,” Harry whispered in her ear. “I’m glad.”  
  
Kairi was glad as well, the tightening of her wet pussy threatening to close in on him and release his throbbing hard tool the faster Harry pushed inside of her. Kairi, on her hands and knees, flashing looks of joy over her shoulder, looked so hot the faster Harry rocked his hips down into her body.  
  
“Good...very good,” Harry breathed. “I can feel you...wrapping around me...tightly.”  
  
Kairi knew it as well. Her tight walls closed in around Harry, squeezing his meaty pole the deeper Harry rammed into her body. He rode Kairi, extremely hard into the bed. His balls, slapping down against Kairi, sent a tremor of pleasure down into her body the faster Harry rocked her hard into the bed.  
  
“Feel that?”  
  
“Mmmm”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
Harry edged Kairi all the way to an amazing finale. Her tight walls clamped down onto Harry and milked him. Harry wanted to hold out just long enough to sent Kairi into a spasm. He lifted one leg up and slid into her body. The warm, velvety walls clamping down onto him sent ruptures of pleasure.  
  
So close, Harry could almost feel it. Kairi hugged him into her tightly, wanting him. Her eyes, flooded with wanton desire, only increased. Harry pushed faster into her, riding her deep into the bed.  
  
“One more time,” Harry said.  
  
This next time just increased the pleasure. Every inch of Kairi’s body sang with pleasure, an orgasm ringing through every fiber of her body. Kairi clutched on Harry, pulling him in tightly as he rode her tight hole into submission. Harry’s big, throbbing balls hit Kairi at all of the right points, her thighs just soaking wet from the evidence of her orgasm.  
  
Harry’s turn closed in and Kairi tightened her grip around him. She opened her eyes and the ripple effect of Harry’s muscles on her, thrusting his big bloated balls down on her warm slit. Kairi milked him, grabbing into his arm and holding him in tight.  
  
One final thrust, and Harry exploded inside of Kairi. He creamed the inside of her pussy, much to Kairi’s delight. She clung onto him allowing Harry to ride her thrashing body to its conclusion.  
  
Harry locked his sights on Kairi’s beautiful eyes when emptying his load inside of her. Her lips parted, with an “oh” and Harry kissed her jaw all the way down until finishing emptying into her.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
Kairi broke the silence with this word as Harry rested, his length brushing up against her hairless leg and causing Kairi to shudder.  
  
“Yes, luv?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Stay in bed with me today?”  
  
Kairi looked up at him, with a soft inviting smile, as she ran her fingers down the muscular frame of the hero. It would be hard for him to stay no, and not to enjoy Kairi’s body all throughout the day and every day, until both of them were utterly spent.  
  
And with magic, the possibilities were endless. Harry teleported behind Kairi and surprised her by grinding up against her, and kissing her neck, shoulder, back, and behind her hips, while opening up her pussy, still oozing from earlier. Harry slipped his tip into her body, hugging and kissing Kairi from behind.  
  
Kairi enjoyed the worship and enjoyed being filled with her hero one more time. And every single time.  
 **End.**


End file.
